Too Many Fic Ideas
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Help me choose what fic will i publish, i have too many idea and i think i like it all. Maybe more than this. AND IT'S REALLY MORE THAN THIS XD. chapter 2: making FANMADE HUNTER X HUNTER THE MOVIE! Help me choose what kind of hxh the movie that u want!
1. Chapter 1

Fic yang mungkin di publish.

A/N: kebanyakan ide fic untuk hxh, readers, bantu pilih ya!

title: Dari kapan?

Main chara: Leorio

Sum: Gon, Killua dan Kurapika berdiskusi mengenai umur Leorio dan sejak kapan wajahnya seperti bapak-bapak, mereka mulai mencari foto 'masa muda' *coret* maksudnya masa kecil Leorio.

.

.

.

title: Their Own Adventure:

Main Chara: Kurapika, Leorio

Sum: setelah Yorkshin Arc saat Gon dan Killua memainkan Greed Island, Kurapika dan Leorio melakukan perjalanannya sendiri.

.

.

.

title: Extra Job! Soul Hunter (serious version of haunted)

Main Chara: Kurapika

Sum: setelah Yorkshin Arc, keluarga Nostard menyewa bodyguard baru, singkat cerita, bodyguard tersebut mati dalam sebuah misi penting. Sebelum mati, ia mempercayakan kekuatan nen-nya dalam bentuk alat game (semacam nds atau psp atau terserah bayangan readers) kepada Kurapika. Benda itu membuat Kurapika dapat memanggil dan mengendalikan hantu. Uvogin dan Pakunoda muncul saat Kurapika sacara tidak sengaja mengaktifkan alat itu. Akhirnya Kurapika mendapatkan hantu Uvo dan Paku sebagai teman(musuh) seperjalanannya, bagaimana jadinya? Warning: hantu Uvo dan Paku, kata-kata kasar, dan adegan berdarah (pertarungan).

.

.

.

title: Crazy Hunter School

Main chara: Gon

Sum: seorang anak miskin yang ingin menemukan ayahnya masuk ke Hunter School, sekolah gratis dengan tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi untuk dijalani, dalam ujian masuknya ia berteman dengan Killua si pembunuh bayaran Zaoldyeck, Kurapika si Kuruta terakhir, satu-satunya orang yang paling sering terlibat masalah dengan Genei Ryodan, dan dokter muda bermuka tua yang kasar, suka uang, mesum, tapi juga baik, seperti apa kehidupan Gon disana? Ditemani berbagai-bagai orang dan kejadian aneh?.

.

.

.

title: Nothing like this will ever happen.

Main chara: Gon

Sum: (Setting waktu adalah setelah kasus Chimera ants, beberapa saat setelah Gon berpisah dari Killua) Menara gaje muncul dengan gajenya di Yorkshin city dan membawa kekacauan dalam dunia HxH, misalnya Genei Ryodan gagal merampok terus-menerus, para mafia jadi pengemis dan para pengemis jadi bingung(?), mata uang negara berubah beserta harga barang misalnya minuman kalengan jadi seharga 150.000 dan pakaian bangsawan jadi 50.000 (murah!). Karenanya banyak yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan menara itu (karena mereka tau menara itu adalah penebabnya), tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Kejadian ini sempat membuat Genei Ryodan berpikiran untuk ganti profesi tapi ternyata mereka memegang prinsip 'makan ga makan yang penting ngumpul' sehingga mereka masih bersikeras menjadi maling dan entah bagaimana nasibnya. Entah mengapa hanya Gon dan 'kelompoknya' (kalian sudah tau siapa) saja yang bisa masuk (dan kasihan Alluka, dia tak bisa masuk padahal ga mau pisah dari Killua), di dalam menara, mereka ketemu seseorang yang adalah karakter OC yang akan mewakili Author untuk ikut dalam cerita ini sebagai pemadu dalam menara aneh ini, kata OC itu, didalam menara terdapat para MC dari anime lain, dan untuk menghancurkan menara itu, mereka harus mengalahkan para MC yang ada di dalam tower itu, dan katanya para MC-MC yang berkumpul rata-rata lebih kuat dari Gon! Bagaimana mereka akan mengalahkan para MC? Silahkan dibaca sendiri.

.

.

.

title: Gintama! (Silver Soul) Hunter x Hunter version.

Main chara: Killua

Sum: karakter hunter x hunter melakukan syuting anime Gintama untuk mengisi dompet mereka yang hampir kosong, dan yang menyebabkan mereka melarat adalah author yang buat fic ini

.

.

.

title: B-st Soul

Main chara: Kurapika

Sum: saat Kurapika mengetahui bahwa Kuroro telah terbebas dari Judgement Chain dan Genei Ryodan yang melukai teman-temannya dengan sengaja untuk memancingnya keluar. Kurapika memutuskan untuk menghabisi seluruh Genei Ryodan saat itu juga. Sehingga terjadi 'final confrontation' antara Kurapika dan Genei Ryodan.

.

.

.

A/N: wah, kebanyakan fic soal Kurapika, yah... soalnya dia menarik jadi bahan cerita.


	2. fanmade hunter x hunter the movie

Too many fic ideas

A/N: seperti yang anda ketahui, saya adalah author yang kebanyakan ide (dilempari tomat oleh massa). Dan saya 'kesulitan' menahan keinginan saya untuk menonton 'Hunter x hunter: phantom rouge' (tiba-tiba gak nyambung). Karena itu, saya ingin membuat HUNTER X HUNTER THE MOVIE dengan ide saya sendiri! (Dikeroyok karakter hxh karena seenaknya) karena itu, aku ingin kalian, para readers membantuku memilih fic hxh the movie yang akan kubuat! Selamat memilih!

1. Hxh (fanmade) movie: Regulus Vessel.

Mc: Leorio, Kurapika

Genre: drama/action/friendship/angst/tragedy/hurt-comfort

Sum: Leorio yang biasanya sangat jarang berperan, dipilih sebagai calon raja oleh raja Regulus dari (fanmade) Dark Continent. Memang Leorio cuma karakter yang hancur-hancuran, tapi raja Regulus bisa melihat sisi lain dari Leorio dan menilainya cocok sebagai raja. Mulanya Leorio menolak, tapi setelah mendengar bahwa Dark Continent akan hancur tanpa adanya raja sementara raja Regulus hidupnya akan segera berakhir, dan raja Regulus tak melihat calon raja yang lebih baik dari Leorio, Leorio menyetujui permintaan raja Regulus dengan syarat dia bisa tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya sebagai dokter untuk menolong orang lain. Diluar dugaan Leorio membutuhkan 'tumbal' untuk bisa diangkat sebagai raja, tapi tumbalnya? Darah sahabatnya. Leorio tak mengetahui hal itu. (Terjadi saat chimera ant arc, jadi Gon dan Killua tidak ada.)

2. Hxh (fanmade) movie: Scarlet Paradox

Mc: Kurapika

Genre: adventure/action/drama/angst/tragedy/hurt-comfort

Sum: "kau adalah seorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada..." Itulah kata yang didengar Kurapika dalam mimpinya. Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya, Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan bahkan Genei Ryodan bertindak seakan mereka tak pernah mengenali dirinya. Tapi tidak hanya itu, sepertinya seluruh dunia telah menolak 'keberadaan'nya dan tidak ada baginya tempat untuk hidup, bahkan dihadapan teman-temannya sekalipun.

3. Hxh (fanmade) movie: Chain of History

Mc: Kurapika

Genre: action/angst/tragedy/

Sum: dalam suatu misi, Kurapika mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak biasa dan terlempar ke masa lalu tepat saat 'genosida' klan Kuruta berlangsung, Kurapika berniat menghentikan hal itu, tapi jika itu terjadi, sejarah akan selamanya berubah.

4. Hxh (fanmade) movie: Gonless Future

Mc: Gon

genre: action/friendship/tragedy

Sum: tiga hunter utama selain Gon, bertemu diri mereka di masa depan. Tapi diri mereka di masa depan tidak pernah ketemu Gon. 'Diri-masa-depan' mereka bukannya jadi orang baik-baik, malah mereka jadi kriminal tingkat tinggi yang mengimbangi Genei Ryodan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang harus dilakukan? Jawabannya ada pada Gon.


End file.
